


Shine Like The Moon

by hdh_1005



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdh_1005/pseuds/hdh_1005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janae is a Hogwarts student just trying to make it through life in school. When she falls hard for a peculiar blonde girl in the beginning of her fifth year, she hardly knows what to do with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Like The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I know how horrifying it is to see an OC being the main character of a LOVE STORY with a MAIN CHARACTER but I'm really trying hard to make this as non-mary sue as possible. I hope you enjoy it! Idk how long this is going to be so we're all in for a surprise! (Also I know that Luna isn't in the first chapter but I promise she will be here very shortly!)

The Hufflepuff common room was full of chatter. Friends congregated in different areas all around the circular floor. Near the fireplace there was a team of second years sitting in a circle, braiding each other’s hair and giggling. A gaggle of fourth years held swaying plants near the round window, singing to them and bathing them in the warm sun as they rocked to and fro. The circle door swung open and through it came four very tall seventh year boys, each with an armful of goodies from the kitchen.

The boy who was first out of the door cleared his throat and the room went silent. One of the plants seemed to pout when its holder stopped singing. “We have a tradition here in Hufflepuff house,” he said, grinning from ear to pointed ear as he met the eyes of his fellow housemates. He was a very thin boy with a hooked nose and golden eyes that glistened in the sun. His brown hair hung in his face like a willow tree.

“With the start of the new school year, we like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts,” the next one said. He was the tallest of the four. His skin was dark and flawless as well as his eyes. His black hair was neatly clipped almost completely away and his teeth were whiter than fresh-fallen snow.

“And,” chimed in the last of the four, “we also like to make the first years feel right at home!” Although he was still tremendously tall, he was the shortest of the quartet. His face was covered in freckles and his hair was so lightly colored, one could hardly see his eyebrows. He was thick like a wooden door and his glasses magnified his eyes. He was the star Beater on the house’s Quidditch team.

The first boy continued, “Yes, exactly! So, welcome and welcome back!” He and his friends set the food upon the tables around the room. “Dig in all, and, from your favorite prefect: you’re welcome!”

Though the fourth boy did not speak, he carried the majority of the food. He had very defined muscles and holes in his dirty blue jeans. His hair was tightly curled and dark like midnight. Though his square face was stoic, he had a softness in his large brown eyes. When he set his food on the table, the group of sixth year girls whom were sitting around it gushed to and about him about how “dreamy” he was. He gave them a slight smile before returning to his original group.

Applause filled the room as everyone gathered around to eat and socialize. The buzz of conversation filled the room again as the students helped themselves to the diverse buffet.

“Janae, come on here’s your favorite,” called a tall, thin girl from the table closest to the girls’ common room, “pumpkin pasties!”

Putting her book down on the table next to her, Janae hopped up from the low yellow couch she was curled up on and made her way to her friend.

“Your ‘air wooks differen’,” her friend said with a mouthful of shepherd’s pie.

“I dunno why it would,” Janae replied, picking up a pastry, “all I did was wash it.” She paused for a second before looking up at her friend. “Qadri, please, don’t talk with your mouth full.” She giggled as she took a bite of her food.

“’Orry,” Qadri swallowed, “it just looks so bouncy and beautiful like a cloud.” She reached out to touch it, but Janae swatted at her hand.

“You keep those greasy fingers out of my hair!” she laughed. Janae was significantly shorter than her best friend. Where Qadri was almost the same height as the seventh year boys, there were first years that were taller than Janae. Qadri always had a different scarf wrapped around her head every day. In their first year, Janae learned that it was called a “hijab.” _It’s a religious thing,_ Qadri told her. When they met, the two were the same height. Qadri never let Janae hear the end of it once she started to grow.

Qadri was almost identical to her older brother, the muscular quiet boy that carried most of the food. She shared his square face shape and large brown eyes. Her eyebrows matched the color of his midnight hair and, though she did not like to show off, she too had an acceptable amount of muscle.

Janae shared some things with Qadri, such as hair and eye color. Although Janae’s eyes were slightly smaller than her friend’s, they were still big and beautiful. Janae’s circular face was curtained by long, thick, curly hair that went all the way to her waist. Her glasses were large and had dark, thick rims. Her's, however, did not magnify her eyes like the toe-headed seventh year's did. That’s what she liked most about herself; there wasn’t a thing on her that she couldn’t proudly say was ‘”big and beautiful.”

While they were indulging, Qadri’s brother sat at the round table with the girls.

“Viqaas, what do you want?” Qadri jokingly whined, lightly pushing her brother’s shoulder.

“You guys have all the pie,” he replied in his quiet baritone.

The three of them ate with pleasant conversation. The sixth year girls that Viqaas set his food down in front of bickered at the table adjacent to the trio. Janae felt their evil gaze on her and she laughed a little louder than she would have liked.

“What’s up, ‘Nae?” Qadri looked over at her puzzled.

“Melanie and her group of zombies seem to hate the fact that Viqaas is sitting with us,” Janae rolled her eyes before picking up a couple of hard boiled eggs.

“I hope they know that he is our BROTHER!” Qadri taunted.

“Qadri don’t play these games, you’re almost an adult,” Viqaas didn’t look up from his food.

The two girls laughed to themselves and continued eating. The rest of the buffet was quiet and peaceful. That is, until Janae began to itch.

“Qadri,” she said in a hushed panic, scratching the raised red bumps on her neck and arms, “I think there were hazelnuts in the cake.”

Qadri jumped out of her seat. “Viqaas, you have to help me take Janae to the infirmary.” She threw her arm around Janae’s and Viqaas grabbed the other arm and they escorted her out of the common room. Janae tried to thank them, but she could only wheeze.

“You’re gonna be okay, ‘Nae,” Qadri said, breathlessly.

Janae’s shortness of breath became more severe and before long the lack of oxygen made her dizzy and unable to walk. Viqaas picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the infirmary.

“You’ll be fine, Janae, we’re almost there.” Though he tried to remain calm, Janae could hear the slight panic in his voice. She was scared, and his fear did not help her, but she trusted him.

The last thing Janae thought before fainting was: _I am never eating another cake again._


End file.
